Can I see
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: “What do his eyes even look like?” Its not an unsual question in Hayami’s head about her partner. She decides to ask him about it.


Chiba Ryūnosuke and Hayami Rinka. The sniper duo.

Once again they're in the woods alone waiting for their cue.

Their green haired classmate twirls in a circle dodging the bullets as they fly past towards the mutant teacher

Missed. (Or so it seemed)

The snipers nod

Chiba "Our part is done."

Hayami nods and they pack their stuff.

Chiba leans against the tree "Wait till after?"

Hayami nods sitting on a rock.

"Might as well."

Chiba sits down and yawns "I'm tired…"

Hayami laughs slightly "Only because we aren't doing anything."

Chiba smirks "Can you blame me?"

She sighs and looks at him.

A wind blows and she catches a slight glimpse of his eyes but not really

 _'What do his eyes look like?'_ It's not the first time the thought crossed her mind. She's noticed that he always makes an affort to hide them with the class and in public.

 _'What color even are they? I think I saw reddish maybe?'_

Chiba notices her look "Something wrong Hayami?"

She flinches

 _'Is she… blushing'_

Hayami plays with gun nervously "Chiba? May I ask a question?"

"Yeah?"

 _'Hayami's tense. And nervous too. That's odd?'_

Hayami looks at him "May you show me your eyes?"

Chiba looks at her confused "Why're you suddenly interested?"

"It's not really sudden. I've been curious for quite sometime now. May I know why you hide them?"

He fidgets with his hair but careful not to move his bangs out of habit

"I've always had this hair style. I guess I'm just used to it."

Hayami nods "May I see your eyes?"

"If it's you I suppose…"

He's about to move his hair when he stops "Hey? Don't… don't freak out… okay?"

"I won't."

He nods. Hayami looks at him carefully as Chiba raises his hand to push his bangs back

At first Chiba cringes and closes one eye barely peaking at her from the other.

Hayami walks closer to him and he relaxes slightly but averts his gaze out of habit and nervousness.

She kneels in front of him and studies him carefully "Chiba?"

He looks at her and that's when she really sees him.

 _'Fuck he's hot…'_

Chiba feels his cheeks heating up when Hayami puts a hand on his cheek below his eye.

Red eyes locked with green.

Neither sniper looks away for a while.

"Chiba…"

"Scary huh?"

"Not scary. Beautiful."

He smiles shyly "You're beautiful Hayami."

A blush covers her cheeks "Am-am not!"

He looks at her softly and she feels her heart melting

"You're really beautiful Hayami…"

She flicks his nose "I am not."

She gets lost in his his eyes again and leans closer.

Chiba stiffens but doesn't look away

Hayami "You're really…"

"Hayami you don't have to force yourself to lie. Just say my eyes are terrifying."

"But they aren't. I always knew you were good looking but… now… you're breathtaking…"

Chiba's cheeks heat up at her comment and stammers over his words.

Hayami giggles adorably _'He's surprisingly adorable when flustered'_

Chiba's still holding his bangs back with a wobbly, shy smile "You-you can't just-"

Hayami leans back but is still in front of him and smiles fondly "Thank you Chiba."

He blushes and moves his hand letting his bangs fall naturally and looks away "No- no problem Hayami…"

"You know? It's quite usually to see you flustered like this?"

He rubs his neck "I'm just not used to people seeing my eyes. It makes me feel vulnerable…"

She puts a hand on his shoulder "Well? Thank you for letting me see you so vulnerable."

Chiba looks at her through his bangs and smiles slightly "You always see me vulnerable. When we're sniping together? My position is extremely vulnerable."

She frowns "That's what you have me for idiot. To cover you when sniping. But seriously…" she smiles fondly "Thank you for showing me your eyes…"

Chiba allows himself to blush and smiles "N no probably- I mean problem!"

She smiles "You're quite handsome Chiba."

He feels himself heating up and hides face behind his hands failing to form words

Hayami leans towards him "Chiba? Are you alright?"

He pouts looking at her still red "You can't just say things like that!"

She hears her phone go off

Ritsu. The AI student.

Hayami picks up her phone "Snipers here. Ritsu what's the situation."

The girl smiles "Korosensei survived and is on his way to get you two. Stop flirting unless you-"

"Ritsu we're just partners. Chiba and I are not dating."

Karma "Then how come bangs is blushing so much? Did you kiss him or something?"

Chiba shoots a bullets towards the classroom past Karma

Karma laughs "So yes?"

More bullets fly past

Rio "That's a yes!"

Korosensei's hiding watching the snipers hang up the call

Hayami "Don't waste all the bullets."

Chiba rolls his eyes "These are paintballs it's fine. I'm not wasting our anti-sensei bullets."

Korosensei makes his gossip face "Chiba-san you are quite red? Are you alright?"

He tenses and looks away while Hayami smiles slightly at his embarrassed state.

Korosensei pokes Hayami "Oh? And is Hayami-san also blushing?!"

Both snipers return to their normal stoic selves

later that day*

Chiba throws himself onto his bed

 _'Hayami…'_

He smiles and pushes his bangs back before getting embarrassed again and stuffing his face into a pillow.

His older sister Rukia looks into his room "Err… Ryuu? Are you okay…?"

He hugs his pillow smiling stupidly "Yea! Perfectly fine!"

Meanwhile Hayami's house

Hayami giggles into her pillow while Nakamura and Yada sir on either her bed or chair.

Hayami "Do you ever just think about how cute Chiba is?"

Nakamura "He's not bad."

Yada "But we aren't crushing on him like you are."

Hayami throws pillows at them "I do not have a crush on Chiba."

"Yes you do."

"It's obvious."

"We're partners that's it."

Both girls just look at her for a moment

"…Okay I mean yea he's really, really, really cute and amazing and I really respect him but we're just friends. I wouldn't mind dating Chiba but he's not interested and it's not like I'm interested in him."

Nakamura smirks "Idea! Ask about his eyes! If he snaps then he doesn't like you! If he gives a non aggressive answer then you're good friends. If he SHOWS you then he's definitely in love!"

Hayami blushes slightly "I- I'm not asking about his eyes! He probably has his reasons!"

 _'He's not in love with me idiots… is he?'_

End


End file.
